


A Small Hotel

by Writing a Better Life (WABL)



Series: Nouis Holiday [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WABL/pseuds/Writing%20a%20Better%20Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after they met in France, Louis and Niall meet again. Niall is now a confidant 18-year-old, but Louis is unhappy in his current realtionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Hotel

“I’ll have a Corona thanks,” Louis said to the barman’s questioning look. He paid an exorbitant amount for it and fell into deep thought as he drained the bottle. He had been planning this trip for months with his girlfriend Eleanor. When they’d first had the idea, it had been wonderful, something bright at the end of the dark tunnel of final essays and exams at uni. But as they battled through those draining weeks, the trip increasingly became seen as a last ditch effort to reconnect and save their flailing relationship. That hadn’t happened yet. In three days they hadn’t been able to agree on anything. If Eleanor wanted to shop, Louis wanted to go swimming and vice versa. They had stupid, petty arguments over where to go for dinner and Louis was particularly disappointed that the vacation sex had not lived up to its much-lauded reputation. The one time they’d had it was completely uninspiring; Eleanor hadn’t even had the decency to fake it.

So now Louis sat alone at the hotel’s pool bar while Eleanor was off on a tour somewhere. Louis vaguely recognised the name of the places they were going as somewhere he’d thought he’d like to go, but Eleanor had made it clear that she thought it best they spend the day apart. The splashing and laughter from the pool irritated him, but he’d be damned if he didn’t at least get a good tan from this holiday.

One booming laugh cut through the rest, and it brought a smile to Louis’s face. It reminded him of a laugh he’d often heard on another holiday, about five years ago now. Louis had had girlfriend problems then too, and Niall had helped him see that he really didn’t like Hannah that way. Breaking up had turned out to be the best thing for their friendship, which had gotten much stronger in their final years of school. Louis turned to find the source of the laughter, a guy flanked by two girls, all of them dripping wet. His hair looked as though it might be blonde, and the face looked familiar. There was none of the puppy fat Niall had had, this guy looked as though he was just starting to bulk up a bit, but Louis guessed he’d probably changed in the last five years too. It _could_ be Niall.

The guy hugged the girls and made his way to the bar, a few metres away from Louis. He passed over an orange wine glass he’d been holding and the “thanks, mate” Louis heard as it was refilled had him convinced.

“Niall?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Niall answered as he turned. He studied Louis’s face for a moment before his mouth fell open in shock and he whispered, “Louis?”

Louis smiled, nodding, “yeah,” before Niall closed the distance between them and drew Louis into a tight hug.

“How are you? What’ve you been doing with yourself? What’re you doing here?” Niall rambled.

“That’s a lot of questions, Niall.” Louis chuckled.

“I know, I know,” Niall said, pulling up a chair next to Louis, “but, just wow, I can’t believe it’s you.”

“Weird, isn’t it?”

“Fate, probably, or something. How are your sisters?”

“Great,” Louis grinned, “Lottie and Fliss are almost grown up now and the twins remain the cutest things I’ve ever seen.”

“So they weren’t as bad as you were expecting?” Niall asked jokingly.

“Nah, I was just being 15 and stupid.”

“Yeah, you were pretty stupid most of the time.”

“Hey, don’t you forget that I saved your life. What are you doing here anyway?”

“Celebrating the end of school, last hoorah before uni and all that,” Niall grinned, “Managed to convince me parents that they owed me a trip.”

“They here too?”

“Nah, came with me mates. Much better. Who’re you here with?”

“Ahh … my girlfriend,” Louis hesitated, “getting away after exams.”

“Cool man, same one?”

Louis laughed, “Nah, Hannah and I broke up pretty soon after I got back from France. It worked out pretty well, we’re still heaps good friends. You with one of those girls you were talking to before?”

“Nah mate,” Niall laughed, “I’m gay, and happily single.”

“Oh,” Louis was quite surprised at that, “they your friends you’re here with then?”

“Nah, just met them today, but I make friends quick, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember” Louis said, returning Niall’s widening smile.

“So what are you doing at uni?”

“I’m studying to become a drama teacher.”

“You’d be awesome at that!”

“Thanks, Ni.”

“How’d you decide though? I’ve got no idea what I actually want to do.”

“Umm, well … when the twins were babies, Mum got them some work on tv shows and I went along and got asked to be an extra. I really enjoyed it, so I figured I could maybe do it as a job.”

“Which tv shows?” Niall asked eagerly.

“That is a secret I shall never tell.”

“Well that’s no fun,” Niall pouted, “Where’s this girlfriend of yours at?”

“On a tour somewhere,” Louis mumbled, “She wanted to go alone.”

“So you’re drinking by yourself?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Louis agreed, casting his eyes down.

“Well that’s just plain boring,” Niall jumped up, grabbing Louis’s hand, “come on, the pool’s awesome.”

Just like that, they rekindled the easy friendship they’d had five years ago. But somewhere in the back of his mind Louis started thinking about the last night Niall and he had spent together in France, and what it meant to Niall. And maybe if the fondness with which he’d always remembered it meant that it was sort of important to him too.

 

**

 

Seeing Niall again put Louis in such a good mood that he was able to ignore Eleanor’s disdainful, “you sat at the pool all day?” and he instantly agreed to the place she suggested for dinner. He also chose not to be bothered by the confused look she gave him as he took her hand on the way to the restaurant, or that she dropped it as soon as possible. His irritation began to return when she asked to share the seafood platter, even though she must have known that he didn’t like half the things on it. At lunch, Louis had remembered that Niall didn’t like feta, and had asked for a salad without it. Niall had told him that once, five years ago, and Louis had remembered. Was it too much to ask that his girlfriend know that he didn’t eat shellfish without her even having to think about it?

Nonetheless, he shared the platter with her, and when the bill came he reached for it instantly. He bought her ice cream and asked her all about the tour, but when he kissed her neck as she opened the hotel door, she mumbled, “too tired,” and Louis thought he would scream. Sure, he knew that nothing entitled him to sex, but shouldn’t his girlfriend _want_ to have sex with him on their romantic holiday?

 

**

 

The next day was hit and miss. Eleanor suggested that they go to the beach and then walk along the shops there. They went for a swim first, and actually had fun, splashing and laughing together. Louis remembered why he liked her in the first place. But then as they shopped, Eleanor forbade him from buying a pair of shorts that he really liked because she thought they made him look gay. He’d admit, they were a little small, but that was the fashion, yeah? He might have then gone a little bit overboard by telling her she looked fat in a dress she tried on, but she’d been a real bitch about the shorts.

Louis found himself forcing a smile as they posed for a photo in front of the beach. Eleanor was very carefully leaving about a centimetre between their bodies. He placed a closed fist on her hip so that they might actually look like a couple, but he knew it was going to be a shocking photo.

They walked back to the hotel in silence, but thankfully both agreed to get dinner at the hotel restaurant. As they walked in, Louis saw Niall and waved. The blonde got up from his table and walked over.

“Hey, Lou,” he called, “and you must be Eleanor.”

She looked confused, “Should I know you?”

Louis, fighting back a remark about her rudeness, said, “this is Niall. We met in France about five years ago and I saw him again yesterday. Small world, isn’t it?”

Eleanor hummed in agreement, “Guess so. Our table’s this way, Lou.”

She walked away without another word. Niall clapped a hand to Louis’s back, “I’ll catch up with you later mate.”

They barely said a word to each other as they ate dinner, and Louis’s eyes kept wandering to the table Niall shared with his friends. The Irish lad could still eat with gusto, and his laugh often reached Louis’s ears. Niall caught Louis’s gaze a few times and smiled as though he knew something. Louis just wished he could actually enjoy his holiday.

Eleanor took a shower when they got back to their room, coming back into the bedroom with a look at Louis that suggested he should too. He took his time, resisting the overwhelming urge to have a wank, just in case Eleanor wanted to have sex. He even shaved, knowing his stubble annoyed her. She was asleep when he got out. Fed up, and wanting to do nothing less than get into bed with her, he went to the bar.

Niall was there, watching his two friends dance with the girls Louis had seen him with yesterday. He waved Louis over, his foot tapping to the music.

“Are you stalking me?”

Louis laughed, “It’s a small hotel, Ni. What are you drinking anyway?”

Niall held up his orange cup, “Sangria, it’s cheaper than the beer.”

Louis turned and signalled the barman, “I’ll have what he’s having.”

They sipped their drinks and continued to watch Niall’s friends dance with the girls. They looked as though they should probably be heading back to their rooms, as Louis really didn’t fancy a live sex show right now. He nodded towards them, “you’re not looking for anyone?”

“Nah,” Niall chuckled, “having enough fun on my lonesome.”

“I didn’t really need that information.”

“Not like that you twat,” Niall pushed playfully at Louis’s shoulder. “You’ve changed since dinner,” he observed, “and shaved.”

Louis glanced at his feet, “yeah, I showered in the hope that my girlfriend would actually want to have sex with me.”

“Given that you’re here, I gather it didn’t go too well?”

Louis shrugged, “she was asleep.”

“Been a while?” Niall asked.

“Not really, but we’re on holiday, shouldn’t we be at it like rabbits?”

Niall laughed, and Louis felt his heart leap at how good it sounded, especially when he had caused it. “I‘ve heard that it’s supposed to be pretty good, but to be honest mate, you two didn’t look very friendly at dinner.”

“Sorry she was so rude.”

Niall brushed it aside, “you don’t have to apologise for her, and you shouldn’t. Tell me Lou, are you happy with her?”

“Not right now.” Louis admitted.

“Then why are you still with her? Find someone who makes you happy.”

He was so earnest, and Louis knew he meant well. “I don’t know, Niall, I’ve never really seen things as simply as you do. Plus, I’d have no idea how to do it.”

“How’d you break up with Hannah?”

“We just sort of … talked about it and decided it was for the best. But that’s not the point; I don’t even know if I want to break up with El.”

It seemed the more flustered that Louis became, the calmer Niall responded, “okay, but are you sure you want to be with her?”

“No.”

“What made you sure that you didn’t want to be with Hannah?”

Louis blushed and turned his face away, whispering, “Kissing you was better than kissing her.”

“Oh,” Niall placed a gentle hand on Louis’s shoulder, “you’ve just got to work out what you want, Lou, and I can’t really help you with that.”

Louis paused, “I know that I don’t want to go back to her tonight,” he faced Niall again, “could I maybe stay with you?”

“Of course,” Niall grinned, “I have one condition though; you give me a piggyback on the way there.”

“Some things never change.”

 

As they lay in the darkness, Louis had the courage to ask, “Ni?

“Yeah?” Came the sleepy response.

“How’d you know you were gay?”

Niall was quiet for a long time, but eventually answered, “Don’t freak out, but I’ve known since you kissed me.”

“You were never curious about girls or anything?” Louis asked cautiously.

“Nope. For me it’s always been clear. I know I like guys, I’ve never been interested in girls. Just like most guys are never curious about other guys.”

Louis thought about that, and quickly realised that he did not fit into the category of what Niall called ‘most guys’.

“Anything else you wanna know?” Niall asked with a yawn.

“No,” Louis replied, “thanks for telling me.”

It wasn’t long before Niall’s breathing slowed, but Louis lay awake for a long time, thinking over his relationship with Eleanor, and just why for the past two days he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Niall.

 

**

 

Louis was four vodkas down when Niall found him the following night, wanting something strong to obliterate the day he’d had.

“Thought you’d be here,” Niall told him quietly.

“You heard?”

“It’s a small hotel, Lou,” Niall answered simply, “when a couple has a screaming row in the middle of the restaurant, news travels pretty fast.”

Louis groaned and hung his head in his hands.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No … I want …” Louis’s eyes searched the bottles behind the bar, “tequila.”

Niall did a shot with him and watched Louis’s face relax as the harsh liquor hit his throat.

“When I went back to our room this morning,” he began slowly, “she wasn’t there. She’d gone to the spa, left a note saying that she ‘couldn’t fucking believe’ I hadn’t come back.”

“So what did you do?”

Louis groaned again, holding his shot glass up for a refill.

“Louis,” Niall warned, “maybe you should slow-”

Louis silenced him with a look. They both took another shot, and Louis continued:

“I waited in the room all day; if she’d been there it probably would’ve gone better. But I just kept thinking about everything – about her, and me, and you and Hannah and France, and this guy in my class, Harry, who hit on me once, and I was just getting so angry and when she finally came back she didn’t want to talk, just to go to dinner. So I shut myself up again.”

If Niall had been able to get a word in edgewise, he might have asked why Louis had been thinking of him, but Louis was like a dam that had burst, there was no stopping him.

“And then at dinner she asked if I wanted to share the fucking oysters and I just snapped and yelled at her.”

Niall couldn’t help himself, he laughed at that.

“It’s not funny!” Louis cried indignantly, “I could remember after five years that you don’t like feta, she should fucking well know that I don’t eat shellfish!”

“Is that what started it?” Niall asked, regaining his composure.

“Pretty much, I snapped and she said something snarky back, then she asked what you had to do with anything I said that I would’ve much rather spent all my time here with you and she starting screaming at me, bringing up anything that I’d ever done wrong.”

“You really would’ve rather spent time with me?”

Louis smiled sadly, “Yeah, and not just coz of everything that’s happened with El.”

“So are you two broken up now?”

“Yeah, she told me not to come back to the room tonight, that she’d get herself a different flight tomorrow.”

“I think it’s for the best Lou.”

“I said some terrible things though, Niall.”

“So did she.”

“And what if she was right?” Louis’s voice trembled, “What if I am vain, and stupid and immature? And mean?”

“Louis, look at me,” Niall placed his hands on Louis’s shoulders and the older boy complied, “you’re not, I know it. And I’m sure that your family and anyone else who matters know it. Don’t forget you’re the boy who saved my life.”

“I didn’t really,” Louis mumbled.

“Even if I wouldn’t have died, you still helped me, and that’s the important thing. You’re also the boy who held me when I was scared by that movie, and the boy who reassured me that I wasn’t a freak because I hadn’t wanked yet.”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that night for the past couple of days,” Louis admitted, once more looking at his feet.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it for the past five years; I never thanked you for the most perfect first kiss.”

Louis looked back up at Niall, two pairs of blue eyes locking together.

“Don’t freak out,” Niall whispered as he closed the gap between them.

Their second kiss started just as soft as their first, but five years of waiting soon had Niall’s hand trailing down Louis’s back. Louis’s hands tangled tight in Niall’s hair, as though he were trying to push their faces together. When Niall broke away to breathe, Louis chased his lips with light pecks as he chuckled to himself, “I should’ve known.”

“Known what?” Niall breathed, his lips brushing against Louis’s again.

“That Eleanor and I wouldn’t work out, she didn’t even like Grease.”

Niall pulled back, “Is that really a deal-breaker?”

Louis’s eyes widened, “Don’t tell me you don’t like it either; El wouldn’t even let me talk about when I was in it.”

Niall grinned as Louis clapped a hand to his mouth; he hadn’t wanted to tell Niall that.

“You were in Grease?” Louis nodded, “Who were you? Come on, Lou, tell me, were you Eugene?”

“No, Niall. I was Danny and I’ll have you know that I got spectacular reviews.”

“I’m sure you did,” Niall laughed, “And I do like Grease, although only since I got back from France five years ago.”

“Huh, why?”

“You don’t see it? Danny and Sandy met on holiday-”

“After Sandy got a cramp!” Louis finished, laughing, “I’m Danny, and you’re Sandy!”

“Exactly, and you’d better shape up Louis Tomlinson,” Niall said with a light slap to Louis’s bum.

Louis laughed, his head resting on Niall’s shoulder, and asked, “Do you remember what happens at the end of Grease, Ni?”

“Of course, Danny and Sandy get together, they all sing that weird song and then they fly off in a car.”

“We Go Together.” Louis stated.

“Huh?”

“It’s the name of the final song. It’s about sex.”

“And what’s your point, Lou?” Niall asked, his voice dangerously low.

“Well,” Louis whispered, his lips brushing against Niall’s ear, “We’ve done the meeting on holiday, and the unexpected second meeting. We even did that stupid bit in the middle where they date other people. I think we should now do the ending.”

Niall pulled back from their close embrace, “Louis, you’re drunk.”

“I wasn’t drunk five years ago.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re like this,” Niall said.

“I wasn’t drunk _every_ time I wanked to the thought of that night,” Louis continued, noticing Niall’s shiver, “I wasn’t drunk this morning when I woke up next to you and felt happier than I’ve even been waking up next to Eleanor and I wasn’t drunk a few hours later when I realised that I would give up my whole life to move to Ireland just to be your friend, let alone anything else.”

“You’ve been through a lot today Louis, we should wait.”

Louis took Niall’s hand, “I’m leaving tomorrow Niall. You can’t tell me you don’t want to.”

“I …” Niall couldn’t find any words and it wasn’t long before they were unnecessary. Louis pulled him into a forceful kiss, their lips moving harshly against one another’s, but their tongues not yet venturing out.

“If you’re sure,” Niall stammered as Louis began to drag them towards Niall’s hotel room.

“I’m sure.”

Niall slammed Louis against a wall for another too short kiss before they ran, hands locked, to Niall’s room. Niall fumbled with the keys as Louis kissed his neck and clung tightly to his chest. They almost fell through the door, but within seconds Louis had kicked it closed and was once again focused on kissing the life out of Niall. He licked at the younger lad’s lips, which opened immediately, Niall letting Louis take the lead and do what he was comfortable with. Their hands snaked under the other’s shirt, pulling them up and off one right after the other. Louis stepped between Niall’s legs, pressing his thigh against Niall’s crotch. He could feel Niall’s erection rubbing against his leg, and it only made Louis himself that much harder. Niall moaned at the friction, his head tilting back. Louis took the opportunity to attach his lips to Niall’s neck, sucking lightly at the pale skin.

The back of Niall’s knees hit the bed and he fell back, Louis hovering over him. The tanned hands made quick of removing Niall’s shorts, sending them flying across the room. He settled in between Niall’s spread legs, one hand palming slowly at his clothed cock, the other gripping his thigh. His eyes raked up and down the younger boy’s body.

“Puberty was very good to you Niall Horan.”

“Right back at ya Lou.”

Louis slowly removed Niall’s underwear before trailing his fingertips up Niall’s legs, past his hips, all the way to his chest. Niall shivered under his touch as Louis placed his palms flat against Niall’s torso and dragged them back down, breathing a sigh of relief as Louis’s lithe fingers finally curled around his cock. He moved teasingly slow, his hand crawling up and down Niall’s shaft as he lowered his head, his eyes never leaving Niall’s.

“Yes Louis,” Niall whimpered as he felt the soft lips brush against his cock. Over and over Louis kissed his dick as his hand maintained its slow drag up and down. Then finally, the lips gave way and Niall’s dick entered the warmth of Louis’s mouth. Louis kept his hand moving as he tentatively moved his tongue. He may have been experimenting, but judging by the sounds Niall was making, he was doing something right.

Niall was a mess. What Louis was doing to him was too much and not enough at the same time. He felt his balls being gently cupped and his hips involuntarily snapped upwards. Louis’s cheeks hollowed to accommodate him, how did he know to do that? The hand at the base of his cock was tighter now, and Niall knew this would be over before long.

“Louis, I’m gonna, fuck, I’m …”

Louis quickly popped his head off Niall’s cock to ask, “what?” but as he did he brought his hand sharply upwards too, and that was it for Niall. He came with a long groan, ribbons of white coating his chest.

Louis was wide-eyed as Niall came in his hand, and as the boy panted underneath him, he asked jokingly, “Christ Nialler, am I that good?”

Niall threw an arm over his flushed face, letting his breathing slow before he answered, “I thought I was gonna have a lot of sex on this trip alright. So I … restrained myself for a week beforehand.”

Louis’s eyebrows bunched together, “And you still haven’t …”

Niall dropped his arm, catching Louis’s gaze, “Couldn’t think of anyone else after I saw you.”

Louis leant forward and kissed Niall lightly, “you were hoping this would happen.”

Niall turned his head away, but Louis saw the darker blush and that was answer enough.

“You’re gonna have to fuck me now. Make me come again.”

“You make it seem like such a chore,” Louis murmured as he kissed Niall again. Their bare chests pressed together, Louis’s arms under Niall’s shoulders, raising the younger boy to his mouth. Niall’s hands moved to Louis’s shorts, one slipping underneath to cup his round arse while the other deftly undid the buttons. The rutting motion Louis was making pushed his shorts down and soon Niall’s hand was slipping beneath the waistband of his underwear. He gripped Louis’s cock hard, his thumb brushing teasingly over the wet head. It was now Louis moaning into the kiss, his hands desperately trying to push his own underwear off.

“Ni,” he gasped as the blonde pumped him hard, “do we need stuff … to … I’ve never.”

Niall rolled them over so he was on top, giving Louis one last kiss before pulling his shorts off completely and leaving the bed. Louis sat up and watched Niall rummage in his bags, his arse on full display.

“Nice view,” he commented.

Niall laughed, that booming, all-consuming laugh that Louis loved. Then he was all business again, crawling back onto the bed with a bottle of lube and condoms in his hand. He pressed a single finger to Louis’s chest and guided him backwards until he was leaning against the wall behind the bed. Niall kissed him again, straddling his hips. Louis’s erection was prominent between their stomachs, Niall grinding down just enough to have Louis moaning in appreciation.

Niall broke away from the kiss, his forehead resting against Louis’s, his hands tangled in the feathery hair, “first you’ve gotta prep me.”

The blank look on Louis’s told Niall that this wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d anticipated. He took one of Louis’s hands in his and kissed the back of it gently before sucking the index finger into his mouth. Louis’s eyes glazed over as he watched Niall, feeling his tongue twirl around his finger. Niall pulled Louis’s finger from his mouth and guided the hand behind him.

“Just, press in, slowly.”

Louis gulped and nodded, following Niall’s instruction. The younger boy took in a sharp breath as Louis pressed past the tight ring of muscles, but was quickly leaning forward to kiss him sloppily. Niall grinded back onto Louis, the older boy doing nothing but hold his hip firmly.

“Do you get the idea?”

Louis nodded.

“Okay,” Niall said, passing Louis the lube, “put some of this on and add another finger.”

Louis again did as he was told, wondering what had happened to the 13-year-old who had never wanked before.

“Feels so good Lou,” Niall breathed as Louis moved his fingers inside him, “yeah, just like that.”

Louis felt the pressure around his fingers lessening and asked, “more?”

Niall nodded firmly, his arms locked around Louis’s neck. Louis pushed in another finger, and felt Niall clench around him. He started moving them as he had before, but obviously did something different as Niall’s grip tightened and he moaned loudly.

“I’m ready Lou, I’m ready.”

Louis pulled his fingers and fumbled with a condom packet. Niall took it from him, tore it open and rolled it on in what seemed like one smooth motion.

“Hold it,” he grunted to Louis, who quickly gripped the base of his own cock as Niall lifted his hips high. His fingers dug into Louis’s shoulders as he slowly lowered himself onto Louis’s cock. His cheeks hit Louis’s thighs and he breathed out shakily.

“Ni, is it alright?” Louis asked tentatively. The other boy’s eyes were still screwed shut.

“Shh, give me a bit.”

Louis was fine to wait, but he honestly didn’t know how long he could last like this, fully sheathed in Niall. And then Niall started moving. The pressure was so great and Louis could feel Niall around every inch of his cock, his legs curled around Louis’s waist, his nails still digging into Louis’s back. Their lips met often and Louis wished he could put more effort into kissing Niall, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the feeling of Niall moving on him. His legs tightened, knees bending and changing the angle ever so slightly that Niall groaned and sped up. Louis wanted to taste, to feel, to smell every part of Niall, to spread the fire he felt to every inch of each of their bodies. His hands kneaded at the flesh of Niall’s back, drawing him closer so that he would be under, around, over, and everywhere to Louis. His face pressed to Niall’s chest and as the blonde rolled his hips again all Louis could think and say as he came was, “not enough, not enough.”

Louis clung to Niall in a desperate attempt to prolong the feeling that he had. His body was burning, yes, and he wanted nothing more than to spend every day chasing the pleasure he had just experienced, but he also knew now why he hadn’t forgotten Niall after all these years and why he’d never felt _right_ with Eleanor. He just wanted more.

Niall was lifting off him, and Louis whimpered because suddenly they weren’t as intimate. In a daze he felt Niall take the condom off him and throw it away, and then their lips were together again and the ache Louis had felt for those few short moments was sated. His world narrowed again to the feeling of Niall, his lips moving with Louis’s, his tongue in Louis’s mouth, his body laying gently against him, causing Louis’s every nerve to scream in delight.

“Lou,” Niall whispered, practically speaking straight into the other’s mouth, “Can you … finish me off?”

All of the electricity in Louis’s body focused itself onto that part of his stomach upon which Niall’s dick was pressed, hard and hot. And like a lightning bolt, the knowledge flashed through him that the night was not yet over, and that he could have more.

He pulled Niall’s face away from his and stared into those blue eyes – how had he not noticed before how beautiful they were – “Ni, I want you to fuck me.”

The eyes widened, and in that delectable accent, the mouth said, “we should … are you sure?”

Only with every fibre of his being. “I need it, Niall, and there’s no one who I would rather do it.”

Louis had expected Niall to argue, to finish the sentence he had clearly started. To say that Louis, that _they,_ should wait. But fires, once they start burning, are often unstoppable, and the wildfire blazing inside Louis had consumed Niall.

He kissed Louis again, that soft kiss that implied so much more than simply carnal desire. But he didn’t linger, his lips moving almost instantly to Louis’s neck to form bruises that would remind Louis in the days to come of just how safe and complete he’d felt in Niall’s arms. As Niall’s mouth moved down Louis’s body, his kisses calmed the fire. No longer was it consuming and destroying, it was a heat that created and sustained.

Niall took Louis’s soft cock in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Like every part of him, Niall’s mouth was warm and Louis knew just how good it would feel if he was hard. But just as Louis’s blood started to catch up and pour south, Niall turned his attention elsewhere. Louis had no idea that a mouth on his balls would feel so good, there was no way anyone else he’d been with would have rolled them the way that Niall did, or enjoyed it as much as he seemed to.

By this time, Louis was sweating and panting, the fire inside trying to escape through his skin and lungs. Niall’s mouth reached its final destination, and Louis thought in that instant that he would never have sex with a girl again. Niall was gentle and slow, but he knew exactly how to make Louis squirm. Louis didn’t even have the brainpower to think that it was strange, every neuron was telling him good, better, more, as Niall’s tongue lapped and ever so slightly pressed at his entrance.

With his hands and feet twisted and curling in the sheets and the blood pounding in his ears, Louis missed the sound of the lube bottle being opened. But he could have never missed the feeling of Niall delicately pushing a finger inside him. There was pain, but Niall’s other hand was drifting soothingly across his thigh, creating sparks that Louis knew would reignite the inferno within him. Niall moved, and the pain ebbed. Not completely gone, but part of Louis didn’t want it to go. The pain stopped him combusting, reminded him that he had a body which belonged on the ground, not up in stratospheric pleasure.

“Niall, please.” His voice was hoarse.

“You’re not ready yet babe,” Niall said, with the smile that shone.

There was another finger, which for but a moment gave Louis what he needed, before he adjusted as Niall again moved inside him. Louis thought he would never live out this night, that the need he had would surely kill him before Niall thought he was ready. He begged again and Niall grinned, curling his fingers. Explosion. The fire was back, and this time there was a definite source. The next few minutes were a blur as Louis recovered from that first rush of pleasure, only to have it course through him again when Niall touched that spot in him again.

Then, there was nothing. Niall was gone from him and it was all Louis could bring himself to do to feebly lift his head to check that he was just putting on the condom, and was not burned to ashes by the heat from Louis’s body. Another kiss and Niall was inside him. It was what Louis had needed. On this he could survive. Nothing but him and Niall, Niall and him. Together, joined, euphoric.

Niall moved and Louis felt it all. He forced his sluggish arms to obey and dragged Niall’s face to his, their kiss sealing that connection which Louis felt. The fire burned anew and each movement Niall made inside him was a bolt of lightning which sparked a new blaze.

Did Niall have any idea of just how consumed Louis was in that moment? He did not feel as though his blood was lava, or as though every breath was the smoke of a furnace. But his eyes feasted upon a vision which no painter could possibly hope to recreate, no photograph could capture, no words, whatever the combination of letters, ever truly describe. His ears drank in sounds which no musician could match, despite how uncontrolled they were. His lips tasted, again, finally, that which for five years they had been seeking to replace.

And in them both was a feeling that had no bodily receptacle, no temporal grounding, and no solid form. Their physical entanglement gave way to an emotion that would sustain them and a happiness worth so much more than bodily satisfaction.

 

Afterwards, they lay together, their breathing struggling to return to normal, and Niall said, “You don’t have to move to Ireland.”

“What?” Louis asked, having forgotten most of his life up to that point.

“You don’t have to give up your life and move to Ireland for a chance to be my friend. I’m going to university in Leeds. You could, we could, maybe … not wait five years before we see each other again.”

And so it must be fate, for who else would arrange it so that they met again and that when Louis was at uni in Manchester, Niall would be a mere 50 miles away?

“I’m struggling to see how I’m going to last five minutes without you Niall.” Louis said before he kissed Niall until the fire dimmed enough that he could sleep. It would never go out. 


End file.
